For example, JP-A-2006-351529 (Patent Document 1) corresp. to US-A-2006-284560 discloses a cold cathode fluorescent lamp comprising a lamp tube with a discharge gas injected therein, a fluorescent layer formed on an inner surface of the lamp tube, a pair of inner electrodes disposed inside of the lamp tube at opposite ends thereof, respectively, a pair of lead wires connected to the inner electrodes, respectively, and extended to the outside of the lamp tube, and a pair of conductive caps coupled with the opposite ends of the lamp tube and electrically connected to the lead wires, respectively. In the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, a conductive adhesive is arranged between the lead wires and the conductive caps.
JP-A-2006-140036 (Patent Document 2) discloses a fluorescent lamp comprising a glass bulb sealed at opposite ends, a pair of external electrodes each comprising a conductive layer and formed on an outer peripheral surface of the glass bulb at end portions thereof, a pair of cap-like or sleeve-like metal members surrounding outer peripheral surfaces of the external electrodes and connected thereto, respectively, and shutoff layers shutting off the external electrodes from external air. Each of the metal members has a slit extending in a longitudinal direction and is connected to the external electrode by elastic force of the metal member. The conductive layer of the external electrode is formed by the use of a conductive paste such as a silver paste and a nickel paste.